


Swiper uses Tinder!

by coralfuck69



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sexy, Swiper no swiping, Tinder, boots has hot boots, oh man, swiper the tinder explorer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Swiper swipes right on the love of his life





	Swiper uses Tinder!

Swiper laid back in his hammock (that he had swiped) and sipped a fruit smoothie (that he had swiped) while checking his phone (that he had swiped). His little paws tapped on the small phone screen in his hands. 

Swiper was bored. His hands had not been getting enough exercise lately, since lately on Tinder, all he could do was swipe left. He just wasn’t getting enough hot matches nowadays! No one stood out to him as particularly stunning.

But then, he saw a profile picture that swiped the air out of his lungs.

On the screen was a monkey with pale blue fur and wearing big red boots. Swiper found himself getting hot and sweaty at the thought of the monkey’s big feet stepping on him. With shaking hands, he swiped right. 

Instantly there was a rustling of the bushes and blue fur popped out of the mass. “Hola!” said the monkey cheerily.

“Boots,” said Swiper as stiffly as his dick.

“Swiper, from the day we first met, I’ve hated you and your thieving ways. But then I saw your bio on Tinder. I knew then that you were the one,” said Boots as he climbed into Swiper’s lap. “That orange fur, that fashionable bandanna, that cunning smirk… how could I not have noticed it before?” Tracing the edge of Swiper’s jaw tenderly, Boots whispered, “Swiper, you’ve swiped your way right into my heart.”

“So have you,” Swiper croaked back in a hoarse cry. He craned his neck forward and kissed Boots’ lips gently. And he had finally found the one thing that he could never have stolen.


End file.
